Hot Summer Days and Watermelon Slices
by Doom'Ed69
Summary: It's the hottest day of the summer, and two unlikely allies have gotten together to bear the harsh weather with some cold watermelon slices. However, childish tendencies manage to take over, with seeds available for the firing. Light AustriaxPrussia.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N;** Mmkay, Doom here. So here's a story that Ed thought up as a small plot-like item, and we decided it would be fun to work with. There will be an alternate ending, for anyone who wished it to go on (with more PrussiaxAustria), but this is all for the time-being. Hopefully in the next week or so I'll be able to have the alternate chapter all typed up and posted. Anyways, please enjoy~  
And sorry that it's kind of on the short side. D:  
By the way;  
Doom = Gilbo.  
Ed = Roddy.

It's basically very light fluff, so there's really not many warnings... Yeah.

**Disclaimer;** Doom and Ed do not own Hetalia. If they did… PrussiaxAustria would be SO canon. Like, more so than GermanyxItaly (if that's even possible).

* * *

A hot, summer afternoon found a pair of unlikely allies lounging about in wicker chairs, the sun beating down upon them.

The brunet figure, wearing his normal, indigo jacket – with the sleeves rolled up, of course – glanced over at the albino man wearily. His glasses remained perfectly balanced on the bridge of his nose, and his light brown pants had been rolled up a bit as well. The ruffled cravat, however, was missing from its normal position around the aristocratic male's neck. He sighed, and asked, "Is there anything I can get you to drink?"

The ruby-eyed male fanned himself with one gloved hand. "Do ya really have to ask?" He snorted. "Beer!" His light, beige shirt was tucked neatly into a pair of hazel-coloured shorts that stopped just above his knees. A pair of sunglasses rested on top of his ruffled, silver hair, and his ankle-high army boots were loosely done up.

Austria shook his head in a despairing fashion. "Alright." He stood up from the chair and moved into the house, vanishing through the sliding glass door. He heard a muffled 'Hell yeah!' from outside, and shook his head as he brushed his brown hair back from his face, sweat plastered across his skin.

Prussia leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes, a bead of his own sweat rolling down his own face. "Damned heat…" He muttered with annoyance, his trademark smirk remaining on his face throughout his irritation.

His eyes opened when the aristocrat returned, and he grinned even wider when he saw the burden the other was carrying – a bottle of beer, a pitcher of water, a glass, and a plate of watermelon slices.

"Hungary left these in the fridge," Austria said as he wrestled all of the objects onto the garden table, and gestured at the watermelon.

Prussia snatched up the beer bottle and popped the cap off easily, taking a swig and exhaling heavily. "Ah… Damn good beer ya got, Roddy," He glanced at the slices with an unreadable expression, and his brow furrowed slightly. "… Watermelon?" He snorted, "How sweet of that malicious, voyeuristic little sadist."

"It _is_ an appreciated gesture," Austria responded swiftly as he poured himself a glass of water.

"I suppose so… Least you don't have to go out and buy it yourself, in this kind o' heat," Prussia finished his sentence with another quick swig of beer, before he relaxed in his chair gratefully.

Austria daintily took a sip of his ice cold water, and he placed his glass down on the garden table. "I thought, perhaps, you would be a little more thankful – but obviously that isn't the case," the brunet sighed as he picked up a piece of watermelon from the plate.

Prussia snorted, "I am thankful, stupid," and reluctantly put his bottle down on the table as well. He hesitated before he took a piece of the watermelon, and he stared intently at it with a severe expression on his face.

The brunet glanced at him, and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "It's not going to bite you, you know," he said as he bit down on the red corner, some of the juice dribbling out onto his bare fingers, "nor is it poisoned."

Prussia released a feral growl at this, muttering, "I know _that_! I just don't know if that sadistic woman put anythin' at all in these things." He went silent for a moment, before he bit the watermelon slice. "… Not bad, I guess."

"Hungary was not expecting you to eat them. Therefore, I don't see a reason to worry about her fixing them with something," Austria replied patiently, as he took another bite out of his own slice.

"… D'ya really think she's not grillin' for ya?! Gyahaha!" Prussia laughed as he ripped a larger chunk off of his watermelon, chewing thoughtfully. He frowned slightly when his somewhat sharp teeth encountered a couple of hard objects, before he realized what they were. He glanced at Austria out of his peripheral vision, his smirk returning full-force.

Austria let out a huff, looking pointedly away from the albino. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied, his gaze sweeping out over the garden in his backyard.

"Hm," Prussia hummed, his voice slightly muffled, before he pursed his lips and fired a seed at Austria's head.

Said seed bounced off of Austria's cheek, causing the aristocrat's eye to twitch.

"Gilbert…" The brunet levelled a glare at the snickering Prussian. "Could you, for once in your life, act your _age_?!"

"No," Prussia replied, as he fired the second seed from his mouth, watching with delight as it landed on the Austrian's jacket. And, to finish off his childish display, he stuck out his tongue. "BLEHH!"

Austria grimaced as the seed remained stuck to his jacket. "You are so crude."

"That's just a pity, now ain't it," Prussia smirked, finishing off his watermelon slice. He laid the green shell down on the garden table and picked up his beer bottle, tipping a large amount into his mouth again.

Austria continued to eat his watermelon, albeit pensively, and he let out a tentative 'hm' before a seed bounced off of Prussia's neck.

The ruby-eyed male blinked in surprise, before he burst out laughing. "D-Did you just-?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Austria averted his gaze slyly, which caused the Prussian to laugh even harder.

"M-Mein Gott, Roderich!" The beer was placed down on the table, and another slice of watermelon was lifted from the plate. "Well, if you're gonna fight back and you wanna play _that_ way…" Prussia bit down on the juicy slice, and fired a seed at Austria's head.

Austria twitched again, and shot another seed at the Prussian, watching in satisfaction as it bounced off of the beige shoulder.

Prussia gave the brunet a toothy grin, chuckling, "Ohoho, you're really gettin' into it now!" He spat one of the black objects at the aristocrat again.

The seed bounced off of Austria's arm, and – as he took an abnormally large bite out of his slice – a good amount of juice came rushing out of the watermelon and ran down the aristocrat's front, staining his jacket. He swallowed, letting out an irritated 'ugh…' at the stickiness of the liquid.

Prussia began laughing uproariously, tears springing to his eyes at the look of utter disdain on the aristocrat's face. He curled up in the wicker chair, clutching his stomach tightly.

The brunet frowned considerably, before he stood and slid off his indigo jacket. He draped it over the back of his chair, before he picked up his nearly untouched glass of ice cold water and moved behind an unsuspecting Prussia.

With a swift movement, he overturned the glass on Prussia's head, saying, "Not so hot out now, is it~?"

Prussia released an unearthly screech as he jumped to his feet, the water running in rivulets down from his sweat-soaked hair into his lightly-coloured shirt, making it cling to him even more so than the sweat had caused it to do. "Y-You-" Prussia spun around, glaring at Austria as much as he could with his silver bangs hanging in front of his burning, scarlet eyes. "You damned bastard!" Water continued to drip from the Prussian's wet form, evaporating on the hot surface of the deck.

Austria was forced to place a hand over his mouth to conceal the abnormal grin that he had, as well as smother the laughter that threatened to escape. "Y-You look like a drowned ferret."

The albino trembled for a moment, before he soundlessly lunged over his chair, attempting to tackle the delighted aristocrat.

Austria backed away from the futile attack, now holding his stomach – his hand remained over his mouth, muffling the laughter that he wanted so badly to release.

Prussia growled menacingly, before something in his peripheral vision caught his eye, and a neon-fluorescent 'VICTORY' sign began flashing in his mind. "You know, you helped me cool down… Maybe I can return the favour!" His hand flashed out and grabbed onto the pitcher of water. His movements were fluid as he stepped forward and brought the pitcher over Austria's head before emptying its contents onto the brown-haired nation.

A sharp intake of breath followed his revenge, and Austria gaped at him. His brown hair was streaming down his face – Mariazell, however, remained upright in outrage. His clothes were clinging to his form, leaving nothing on his upper torso to the imagination due to the fact that he was wearing a collared, _white_ shirt. "G-Gilbert!" He tried futilely to push his hair away from his face.

Prussia howled with laughter, removing his wet sunglasses from his head and placing them on the table. "Yes, darlin' Roderich~?" Suddenly, the albino blinked, and his gaze moved down to the brunet's upper torso. He felt his cheeks darken with the slightest of blushes at the sight of the wet, white fabric clinging to the porcelain skin of the aristocrat.

It left absolutely _nothing_ to the ruby-eyed male's overactive imagination.

"You… You are so lucky that it's warm out!" Austria finally managed to swipe away the hair plastered to his face, and he began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt.

Prussia coughed into his fist, "Y-Yeah," and turned away, resting his arms on top of his wicker chair, leaning forward slightly as his blush threatened to burn brighter and blood began on a slow, south-bound trek.

Austria quirked a brow at the Prussian's odd movements. "What's wrong with you?" He finished undoing the buttons, and began peeling his wet shirt off. "It's not like you got _completely_ soaked."

When he received no answer, he frowned slightly, and tentatively asked, "… Gilbert?"

Prussia lowered his head and stared intensely at the chair. "Nothin'. Just… Nothin'." His thoughts were filled with _horrible_ things – death, destruction, terror…

Well, things to keep his mind off of any possible tent-pitching, at least.

The brunet shook his head and rolled his eyes, muttering, "Sometimes I wonder…" He draped his wet shirt over the arm of his own wicker chair and gestured at the silent albino. "Come over here – you have to get out of yours too, or else you'll get a cold," his voice turned scornful as he said, "In summer… Which is completely ridiculous, and easy enough to avoid."

After stiffening, Prussia grudgingly straightened up and shuffled over to Austria. He glanced up at the aristocrat's puzzled face, his flush only slightly visible. "I'm too awesome to catch a cold!"

"Of course you are," Austria replied automatically, as his hands set to work. He pulled the collar out from beneath the Iron Cross, resting the chain on Prussia's pale flesh, before he began to unbutton the shirt.

Prussia tensed again, choosing to look somewhere else instead of at the shirtless brunet, lest something down south spring to life. "Feh, at least you can admit it, ya priss…"

Austria was halfway done unbuttoning the Prussian's shirt when he paused, and sent a questioning look up at his face. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm awesome!" Prussia nodded furiously, gaining an uneasy stare from the aristocrat.

"Alright… If you're sure," Austria replied, going back to work on the buttons again. He reached down and tugged the shirt out from being tucked into the hazel-coloured shorts, causing the blush to deepen along Prussia's cheekbones.

"I-I am," Prussia responded airily, as the aristocrat finished unbuttoning the entire shirt and stepped back.

"Go ahead, you can take it off now," Austria crossed his arms over his chest, watching the Prussian silently do as he was told. The albino chucked the shirt onto the chair he had been occupying for the past while.

"… Th-Thanks," He muttered begrudgingly, tugging absently at his black, leather gloves.

"You're welcome," Austria responded as he ran his fingers through his brown hair in an attempt to keep it out of his face, before he frowned. "It really is hot out here…"

"Did you just notice?" Prussia asked scornfully, as he shielded his eyes with a hand on his forehead, glancing up at the cloudless sky. "It's _too_ damn hot." The albino began fanning himself with his free hand, a bead of sweat running down his chest.

"It's not usually this bad…" Austria turned to face the Prussian, and his eyes widened slightly. "Er…"

Prussia's hand moved away from shielding his eyes, instead opting to soak up sweat with the black material as it swept across his pale forehead. "Thank Gott it's not! If it was, I would never leave my frickin' house – I'd be in a tub full of ice cubes all the time." The albino lowered his head and blinked, glancing at the Austrian nation as he continued to fan himself. "… Eh?"

Austria began blushing slightly. "I just – no. It's not important." He shook his head, causing the Prussian to stare at him for a moment before smirking.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you~? I know, I'm eye candy. But, remember, Roderich," here, the Prussian laughed, stretching languorously, before he ended with, "ya gotta save some o' me for the ladies!"

Austria rolled his eyes. "At least now I know why you were practically brain mush a few moments ago."

Prussia stared at Austria uncomprehendingly. "… What d'ya mean?" He hated to admit it, but he was confused to hell and back.

Austria merely shook his head. "Nevermind. Trust you to be slow enough that you forget."

"… Oh." Prussia's eyes lit up with recognition, and he glowered at the brunet. "W-Well, it doesn't bother me, dipshit!" His voice lowered to a mutter as he said, "At least, not in the way people might think…"

"And how would people think…?" Austria asked tentatively, narrowing his eyes at the Prussian.

"… People might think I don't _like_ you being shirtless, so it bothers me like _that_," Prussia began slowly. "But, uh… It bothers me in a… _Special_ way." The albino glared at the ground. "Go ahead and laugh, ya prick." He huffed.

"Special way…?" Austria's voice showed that he was clearly puzzled as he looked down at himself. "I'm perfectly normal, how would I-" Realization struck the aristocrat, and he said 'Oh' before clearing his throat uneasily. "Well… You…" Austria blushed heavily and immediately averted his gaze. "I-… That is, um… M-Me too… For you… I mean…" He turned away completely, embarrassed beyond imagination at what he had just stammered.

Prussia blinked, before a smirk crawled onto his lips, quirking them upwards cynically. "Ah…" He crept forward and wrapped his arms around Austria from behind, pulling the brunet flush against the front of his body. "Good to know I'm not alone~" Prussia hummed as he nuzzled Austria's neck, letting out a devious chuckle.

Austria stiffened, blinking in astonishment, before he relaxed slightly in Prussia's grasp. "Oh… Of course…"

The pair remained in that position for a few, long-lasting seconds, before Prussia sighed. "… Damn, it's too hot out…" Reluctantly, the albino released the aristocrat, sweat continuing to run down his body from the seemingly intensifying heat. "Goddammit, the cold water fuckin' evaporated already!"

Austria grimaced, turning around to face the irritable Prussian. "We should just go inside. The air conditioner should be on now."

"Let's go, then!" Prussia nodded vigourously, grabbing his shirt, sunglasses and beer before flouncing into the house, followed by Austria, who had grabbed his own clothing, as well as the plate of watermelon.

The glass door slid shut behind them, muffling their conversation as the sun continued its trek across the sky.


	2. Epilogue

Austria sighed, leaning heavily on the counter in his kitchen. He took a sip of his ice water, glad that he had been able to change his clothes _and_ cool off, since his air conditioner was running. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and didn't bother to turn around as he felt another presence enter the room.

"I trust that you found a change of clothes?" He asked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the mocking laugh he received.

"Well, duh. I mean, I'm not stupid. And don't even say it, I know yer thinkin' it, pansy-ass specs," Prussia replied sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest.

"… Alright, I won't," Austria responded blankly – however, a tinge of amusement laced his voice. Prussia, of course, heard this, and – being the mature male that he was – he stomped his foot on the floor and whined.

A manly whine, of course.

The awesome Prussia _never_ whined like a girly child.

Never.

"Gilbert, are you throwing a temper tantrum?" Austria forced back a chuckle and schooled a smirk off his face, before he turned to face Prussia. It was then that he realized he should have put his glass down, as his fingers fell slack and the glass nearly slipped from them.

Prussia was standing bare, save for a long, white t-shirt; the baggy cotton slung around his shoulders and hanging in folds around his wiry form, the hem stopping mere inches above his knees. Prussia shifted his weight, causing the wrinkled collar to slide and reveal one pale collarbone, and, as would be expected, he had a look on his face that resembled that of the cat that had caught the canary.

Austria felt his cheeks heat up with a blush as he cleared his throat self-consciously. "You…" the aristocrat's voice broke subtly and he was forced to pause, then start once more, his tone indignant, "what exactly are you wearing, Gilbert?"

"This," Prussia replied simply, placing his now un-gloved hands on his hips; tipping his chin up and smirking mischievously.

"That, and…? Undergarments, I would hope," the brunet held his breath for a moment, as if dreading the answer.

A silence stretched between the two men, drawn and poignant. Austria, frozen, hand outstretched and knuckles white around the glass. Prussia, tipping his head to the side, ruby eyes wide and pale brows rising high in mild confusion, the wicked tilt to his innocent smile revealing his mischief, "Undergarments? What Undergarments?"

A shattering noise sounded as the glass dropped from Austria's nerveless hand, scattering shards of glass across the floor as the water swept out onto the tiles and into the grout-lines.

Prussia smirked deviously as Austria's violet eyes narrowed, the aristocrat's irritation contrasted by the embarrassed – or, perhaps, was it aroused? – blush on his face.

Oh, it was on.

It was _definitely_ on.

_Ed: Dearest wanted to bring the lovely people who reviewed an epilogue. So enjoy~ (I didn't really have anything to do with this one. xD)_

EDIT: We've been requested to continue this by a few people, but we've both decided that it's fine just the way it is~ If this were to continue then there would be some sexaytiems and thought there's nothing wrong with some more Austria & Prussia lovin', this story shall remain on the shonen ai PG side of things owo Sometimes just little hints of something more are just as sexy. If you want some hawt lovin' go to our story 'Invasion' (link in profile) or wait a bit. We have something else up our sleeves~

Regards, Ed


End file.
